1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for jewelry, and more particularly, to those holders that are electrically illuminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, when a person returns to his home, he or she takes off his jewelry and watch. A jewelry holder provides a central place for storing it. In most instances, jewelry holders in use today have been jewelry boxes where you cannot see the contents. You actually have to physically go to the jewelry box and open it to determine whether the desired items are there. The items stored in the jewelry box are not infrequently scratched.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,672 issued to G. B. Crapo. However, it differs from the present invention because if only provides support for watches and conceivably for bands and bracelets but not for rings and other items of jewelry. Also, it does not provide for illumination of the items it contains.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.